


Blue

by Kalenderen



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Shameless Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalenderen/pseuds/Kalenderen
Summary: You remind me of somewhere cold.





	1. Play

He was face fucking a soft boy, in a room, in a house, in a street in Oslo. He couldn’t remember anything else. Sliding his fingers into the heat around his dick, telling him to suck, make them wet. That if he did a good enough job he’d let him ride them, wet his pretty hole and make him come, leave him gaping. “Open up baby” watched that pretty mouth stretch. 

Then Mikael stumbled in, coughing through the smoke of a blunt, tiny chest heaving, he looked like shit, flicked the smoke to the floor next to an assortment of laundry and dirty cutlery and turned to his bed, hands lifting his shirt. He should have stopped in retrospect but he couldn’t. Way to drunk, then Mikael had looked up, and they’d just stared at each-other. Somewhere in the back of his mind the word awkward tried to stick.

He was gonna make a joke but then he’d left and he’d forgot he was in the room in the first place, carried on rolling his hips into the boys mouth, hand fisted in his hair watching him rub pointlessly at himself through his jeans. He smiled. The zipper was stuck.

“Having some trouble?”

The pretty boy just whined, looked at him with wet eyes and flushed cheeks.

Then they were on the floor, head to shoulder watching the ceiling post-orgasm. He could still feel the heat of the boys walls around his fingers, the grip of his hand on his wrist as he’d fucked himself. “Please…” so he’d let him, used his hand till his thighs were shaking, legs open, hips canting. Could tell the boy felt pretty. 

He felt good. Ego stroked.

“Thanks for that”

“No problem”

He could still feel him there breathing, it was ..annoying. He wanted to sleep.

“Call me”

“Sure”

No.

He was out of it when Miakel walked back into the room and hit him. “You fucking idiot” “You Fucking IDIOT”. Punching at his chest, knelt over like a gnome, he still had seamans legs but he got up anyway balancing on Mikaels head for support. It shook under the weight and it clearly pissed him off because he was swinging for his face this time. He was so small and pretty trying to reach his face like that. 

“He’s cute when he’s angry”

“Shut up! what are you doing?”

“Watching you” he caught his fist mid-swing.

“To SONJA you asshole”

“We broke up”

“What when?” 

“Last night. She did the dumping” 

“Oh…” He tugged himself free

“Stop looking at me like that after... that”

“After what”

“What you just did with that guy”

His skin looked soft in that over sized t-shirt.

“I can’t look at you?” 

“No..yes it’s weird” 

“why?”

“Who gets blown and then looks into their friends eyes?”

“You’re upset” If you looked at Mikael too long he blushed.

“No I was upset”

“Because of the head”

“Because of Sonja asshole” 

“Yeah but you’re still upset”

He’d come out when they’d smoked too much and ate too much, stretched out on yellow beanbags blowing smoke rings under the window in his room. Soft breeze blowing white curtains over blue skies. Looking at the world upside down, and Mikael had looked at him for a second. ‘Cool’ reached over and handed him a controller. Turned to him and asked “which game?”

“Why would I be upset?” 

“I dunno ” 

“I’m not upset, piss off” 

“You are drunk though” Caught his eye in a smile. 

A small smirk, then “Back at both of you” .

They were close, Mikael pulling at the edge of his shirt in the silence of the room.

“Even..?”

“Mikael” pushed a thumb into his cheek.

“I was upset.”

“Cause of sonja?”

Shook his head, no.

Ten seconds..fifteen..forty

“Cause of the..boy”

So he kissed him. And he kissed him back, licking and biting at each others mouths pushing between his legs “Can I watch you come?” pulled him toward the computer chair.

“I don’t...I don’t know what to do..you have .. show me what to do”. Mikael half naked, tucked around him flushed, gasping, he wanted to line himself up, split him open. He ran a hand across the curve of his hip.

They’d do that one day, Wrap Mikaels hands behind his back and stretch him out across his bed. He’d move between his thighs, lathe and bite into the soft skin, press against his knees till he was begging, shucking against the bed, hair curled against his forehead in waves.  
Swallow him to the back of his throat and wrap a ring around his cock with his tongue, nip at his perineum, flick his mouth against the puckered skin. He bet he tasted so sweet. Then he’d climb back up, sucking bruises into his body, pulling at his nipples. Make him ride his dick through every orgasm

For now he pushed Mikaels hips down from where they were hovering above his lap, head tilted back, eyes closed rocking the head of his cock against Evens shirt, kept going, curving his hands under his ass and pulling him down till their dicks lined up. Licked the disbelief from his face and breathes into his mouth “Just like this”.

He whines above him shirt shucked up to his beaded nipples, chest damp. “The friction..i..”  
“To dry for you” he nods. He was getting off on the shame of realising that he enjoyed being pulled at, opened, grabbed. 

And Even loved it.

Kissed his chest.

Pushed his fingers between his lips, pulled his mouth down, waited. Mikaels whimpering around him, fingers digging into his shoulder, rolls his tongue around his own mouth shifting backwards and forwards, pulling at Evens shirt trying to get him closer. His cock is pulsing but he stays still, ignores the instinct to press back makes Mikael chase his own pleasure. 

Wants him desperate.

“Go on then”

He pulls his mouth of his hand with a pop and spits. Watches it slide between them. Pooling between their flushed cocks “fuck..” Then he’s moving, fast aborted thrusts, thighs clenching, mouth open, cock sliding into the wet heat. Even pushed at the swell of his ass, licked his lobe, whispers into his ear “arch your back”. 

He does hands curling over the chair and he looks so cheap.  
They’re twisting into each other, grunting with each slick passing of skin. Even reached round grabbed two handfuls of his ass and spreads him open. Watched his pretty face as he slides his hand across the wet skin, teases across his crack. Pushes a finger against the tight ring of muscle and rubs, hard.

Smiles when mikaels hand flies back grabbing onto his own cheek holding himself, fingers digging into his peachy flesh ‘please..” he leans down and Even licks across his mouth “you like that me playing with your hole” .

He whimpers ‘yes’ and it’s so fucking good, their thighs slapping together, cocks covered in precome and spit, sharp shocks are shooting through his abdomen, heat pooling in his belly; and he rubs his fingers faster. He wants him ruined after this, wants him to know that he held his own ass open, begged to fuck into another mans lap. “I’m gonna please.. i’m..” he breathes it hot into his mouth. 

“Me too fuck”

“I haven’t..haven’t been able to stop thinking about this..since you told me”

The confession slams him into orgasm

Even licks down his neck and sucks on his collarbone shoves the tip of his finger in. And that’s it. 

He’s shooting white and hot, scrabbling at his neck, bucking his hips up again and again with each pulse, riding out the sensation, naked legs wrapped around the chair “God .. Even..its so wet..so good” and Even slaps the globe of his ass and squeezes because Mikael is filthy and it’s perfect. 

His hip stutter, reaches a hand down to jerk himself, pushes Even back so he’s straddling him properly and looks at him as he strokes himself through the last waves of orgasm. Rolling his hips into his hand putting on a show, Hair wet. Mouth in a tight sinful O.

 

“Fuck you”

...

“Be less boring if you were there”

One month since the last time, two since the first.

And he had an itch.

"nah you’d probably get lost in my eyes"

The wind picked up curling his hair, loose wisps kissing his lip

He wanted to bite

"What?"

Take the blunt, wink at him through rings of smoke. he'll think you're taking the piss, being fasciatus.

He’s thinking of his mouth, red and swollen sucking on the skin between his fingers other hand holding his knees open. A low resolution skype call, Mikaels back arched, hips twisting over his own hand, rosebud used and shiny. Forcing his thighs apart in a lecture and ignoring his scrabbling fingers till they had started pushing down, hips rocking. Tongue licking at air, dropped his head and asked him to stop “please..i’m too loud”. 

That first episode, when the sun was blown out and the ceiling went dark and he’d come to say “hey bro how are you?... that’s a dumb fucking question ...I’m shit with words...Iove you” 

“Seriously though how’s school”

He flicked him off smiling. “Fine”

Mikaels watching the grass wanting to pick it, he can tell, finds something comforting in pulling plants from the ground when he’s stressed. 

Silence he can’t be bothered to fill.

It’s a shit day. Everything is damp and misty they could have done this tomorrow. Sat on a bench looking down at the sprawl of Oslo. He’s gonna crash out with toast and weed. Chase nostalgia and the feeling of going to bed early, washed and warm and listening to the rain.

“Made friends?”

“A few”

“Any…” He looks like an idiot flapping his hand around like that

“Have I fucked anyone”

“Yeah”

“No”

“Why?”

“Don’t know”

“There’s no-one cute enough?”

“Yeah there’s cute, cute boys and girls”

He’d added the second part on purpose.. Would find a random guy pull his jeans down and lick stripes across him in front of Mikael if it would make that pretty mouth twitch.

“Ahh that’s cool”

“It is. You’d like it”

“Nah no girlfriends for me I’m staying single”

“A guy then”

“Definitely not a guy the fuck?..no offense”

This is boring he just wants to bite his earlobe, slide his hand into his jeans. He hasn’t seen him come in ages.

“None taken, so is it just me then”

“Just you then what” He’s watching the grass again.

“Just me you’d consider collaring”

“I don’t want a relationship with a man”

“I don’t want a relationship either”

“Yeah but I don’t wanna do stuff with guys like that..I don’t like guys like that”

This was the most fun he’d had in a while.

“No?”

“No you know that..no”

Fascinating. He was gonna remind him of this conversation the next time he was bent over his bed.

“Stop staring at me”

“Okay”

He stood, stretching, face up catching the water.

“You going?”

“Home? Yep”

“Oh okay then..why?”

“To listen to the rain”

“What?”

“The rain” He pointed at nothing, the general drops if anything.

Mikael rolled his eyes.

“I know what rain is I mean why”

“Why not”

He hadn’t meant for it to come out that low but there you have it, and Mikael's turning his legs and looking at nothing. 

“Bye”


	2. Jinx

The best part was the pathetic way Mikael caved. Throw a line about “wanna hang :)”. Too casual too easy. It’s not how he writes. Mikael texts like he’s strung up and pissed off “Oi you busy? don’t care if you are, i’m bored let's go out” . He’d say “I’m writing an essay so no”. Meet at a random bus-top and doss about, flick rocks at trees, sit across a diner and chat shit, rekindle low-rent pulp fiction with the faces of strangers. 

“The waitress with the drop chin, her husband comes home smelling of whiskey last night right, Has one of those guts, the type alcohol sits fermenting in. Brushes it past her as he’s on the way to the fridge”. The tiny woman smudges her mouth on an apron, stares blankly. “It was the last straw, and he’s been sleeping with the secretary. Found her underwear in the glove compartment on their anniversary. She flipped, cut his throat with the bread knife. He died on his bargain basket microwave dinner. She’s gonna hold the place hostage for getaway money”

“Cliched..and shit” 

“Fuck you”

“It's him” Pinch faced man with cheap breakfast of white toast and rubber egg, a tea stained mug of coffee. Can’t see his eyes, reflection of the window across his spectacles but he’s hunched over a newspaper, gripping it. “Daughter was found dead two years ago, he’s just seen an ad under her name. But he’s been demoted. Depression, consistent leave of absence, he’s lucky he’s not fired. He stinks of cigarette smoke barely shaves, his nails are yellow, people hate working with him. But the boss is an old school friend, won’t let him go. He does need the money though. You see that bag?”

“Satchel”

“He’s got the gun in there”

“I thought you said he just saw the ad”

“Brought the newspaper with him, he’s building the courage”.

Then a car would pass and the illusion shattered. Kill-bill halogen would mellow, siren plastic reds and finger tapped glass would just become a dish-water cafe.

“1-nil to you”

Mikael would smile. “I know”

This “what’s up bro” text meant he was horny, sat at home biting his fingernails. Probably tried porn for hours ‘anal sex guy,girl’. Then ‘two guys messing about’ Then ‘straight guy gives friend blow job for a dare’. It’s adorable. Something strangely addictive about it.

He pulled on his jacket. Stepped outside. Flicked up his hoodie and lit a smoke.  
It was a good day, roads damp sky clear. Smell of moss. He remembered he wanted to remind him that he wasn’t “interested in boys” that way. It wouldn’t be over his bed but it would do.

“Sure, coming over now”

...

Mikael dances around the situation, over thinks it, would backtrack except at this point when they’re alone he wants it too much. Even doesn’t need to be discreet though. He came here for one thing. Enjoys letting him catch him looking at his lips, trace his thighs. Stands too close when they’re talking till Mikaels blushing. Touches the strip of skin when his t-shirt rides up as he’s reaching for the cupboard. He let’s him, putting the cups down and playing with the hem beside his hand.

“So about wednesday..”

“Hmm” He’s distracted by how soft and warm he feels. Moves forward to kiss his ear.

“That was a stupid question”

“What question?”

“You know the one about people..at school”

“If I’ve pulled”

“Yeah that was a dumb..sorry”

“Why?”

Mikael frowns “Why wouldn’t it be..are you ac-”

He slides his finger between his lips licks at the corner of his mouth and keeps going until it hits the back of his throat, pushes down pressing his tongue. Watches his eyes water, grabs his jaw when he tries to move away. “Suck”. He’s blushing but he wraps his lips around the pads of his fingers slid his tongue between them, over them. Even backs him further into the sink pulls the elastic of his boxers back and let it snap.

Mikael whines, slides off his fingers, lips wet trying to catch his mouth in a kiss “You only want this with me” He’s gasping rocking against his hand “say it” pulls at his hair he’s whispering “say it.”

He licks his cheek instead, smiles when he shoves him.

“So cute missed you.”

“Why won’t you say it?”

He kisses him, pushes him back so they’re stumbling through the hallway toward the living room. 

“Is anyone in?”

“No” Small hands tugging at Evens jacket as he pulls off Mikaels jeans, shucks down his boxers, stops sucking his tongue to lift off Mikaels top. Palming his naked legs.

“I thought of you last night..on my back like you showed me” he’s scrabbling at him, but that’s a pretty picture, wants to see him on display like that. Pushes him to the center of the room, takes off his jacket and sits at the window seat, tosses a pillow at Mikaels feet. He’s small and exposed and shy.

“I don’t..do you want to lie down?”

“Use it”

“What”

“Put it between your legs and get yourself off”

A pause “You’re going to watch?” 

“Yes”

He’s blushing but his cock twitches. Bites his lip

“And touch yourself?”

“No”

“So you’re going to watch me grind against a pillow”

“Yes”

“That’s humiliating” But he’s looking at it anyway can tell he’s thinking of his cock stretched out against it.

“I know, you’ll like it though” Leans back and opens his legs letting his erection press against his jeans.

“Trust me”

He kneels beside the pillow, biting his lip. “ Turn it lengthways” He turns it and pulls the cushion toward him lifting up a leg so he can straddle it, inches up the pillow letting out small whines as the friction brushes his cock over the fabric, rests his bum on the edge.

“Feels good doesn’t it?”

He nods, rests his hands on the pillow either side of his cock and begins to move, abdomen tightening, pushing his hips along the cotton, opening his knees. The peachy curve of his ass titled up ready to be split. He fists the pillow pulling it up, bunching it across his cock so he has a channel to buck into, whimpering at the sharp shocks of pleasure.

“No let it go”

A faint cry and the pillow pops from his between his fingers, red head exposed and leaking  
running himself through the damp mess over and over. It’s not enough, he wants that orgasm, can tell he’s getting off on the image of his cock red, toes splayed, shooting across the cushion, legs open on his living room floor. 

He’s desperate, sliding the cushion along the floor, pawing at the fabric, fingers brushing over his naked hips. Mouth wet and open.

“Feels so good..Are you watching?”

There he is..

“Faster”

Mikael starts to bounce, chest dripping, chasing the friction against the underside of his cheeks, the drag across his balls, pushes the pillow in at the sides like he thinks Even won’t notice the way his hips spasm, whimpers at the hot chafe of his thighs against the fabric.  
He wants to lick where it’s red. Pinch it.

He slows down and turns his head to his shoulder looks at Even, baits him with hooded eyes slowly licks a trail of sweat off his collarbone. Wraps his mouth around the skin and sucks, back like a bow his arms locked. Pushing out soft whines.

“Fuck you” 

He’s so perfect. So dirty.

“Touch me”

He's fucking beautiful, gasping at the ceiling, rutting into the pillow like he needs it. Even leans down and blows cold air across his tightened toes watches the sensitive tips stretch out as a sharp shock of arousal shoots up Mikaels spine.

“Yes please Yes” he pulls up a hand to suck on his fingers.

Even licks across the sweat pooling in the two indents below his spine, down his crack, smiles when he spits against him and feels him push back, hips bucking. He’s missed that heat, missed watching his pucker tighten. Spits on it again and watches it drip down.

He’s keening lying across the pillow, chasing the sensation on both ends. Thighs damp.

“You sound like a whore” He opens him up with one hand sucks at his hole.

“Yes yes.. Yours though”

Even moans wants to see if he means it. So he pulls away, watches Mikaels rosebud close, the greedy way it soaks up his spit, so wet and pretty. Whispers in his ear “show me”.

Mikaels eyes are closed, rubbing his hard nipples with one soaked hand, stroking along the skin of his ribs with the other, down across his thighs. The soft touch making him flush he’s doing it on purpose. And its fucking electric 

There’s a sharp slap and Evens eyes snap up and Mikael's moaning, head thrown back arm twisted round stroking at the skin of his ass. Before lifting his hand and smacking himself again running his hands over himself in circles. Hissing shoving his hips forward.

Even reaches forward, pinches his nose and covers his mouth presses down hard till his tongue is flat against his palm.  
His chest is heaving, tears pool in his eyes but his humps double, breath white hot against his hand, sweat running over his slick groin, he tries to drop his head tries to see his own cock but the cushion is bouncing under his weight.  
So he squeezes his cheek with one hand, soothing himself. 

“Good boy”

Even needs to come fuck this. reaches round to his zipper pulls it down. His dick springs out red and dripping. Strokes up the shaft fast and hard. 

“Slap your ass again, make it hurt”

He does, hips jutting forward, draws his knees up to either side of the pillow whines as he presses his hands down onto his cock. Ass rolling into clenched fists. There’s imprints across his cheeks, hair dishevelled, clinging to his neck and his red mouth.  
“Do you like the way ..I look like this.. don’t you want to bend me flat against the floor.. fuck me raw”  
The sight of his cock curled up and leaking bouncing against his abdomen

“Fuck yes, but not today”

He kneels behind him pushing his jeans around his thighs and pulls him back, slides his cock in between the globes of his ass, feels his balls draw up it’s so good, wet and dirty Mikael clenching around his dick, and then they’re slamming against each other pumping backwards and forwards.

“So fucking perfect” He runs a hand up his spine, pushes him down face first into the pillow, holds him there, grunting doesn’t need to see his face for this part, just feel him, hear him, he likes being used anyway. Naked sweaty body tensing and stretching doing as it’s told.

Mikaels hand reaches between his legs tugging furiously hips stilled forcing the cushion against his crotch, sweat stains on the floorboards where his legs sift. Back arched. Even pulls him up by his hair and watches the speed of his hand. Licks at his skin “When you’re alone ..this is is how I want you to get off..” he’s whispering over the slamming of their hips feels his orgasm pull at his belly “On the floor...desperate..naked..and wet” He strokes up his chest with his huge hand, and flicks his nipple.

One more stroke and Mikael comes pushing back against Evens dick, catching it on his rim.

...

He left him asleep, watched him for a while. Mikael is so pretty and soft. It makes him want to take. When he was younger he used to think that it was jealousy, looking at him for too long. At his hair, his face, his smile that always managed to look shy. He’s been looking at the bottle of pills for ten minutes, flipping the one that's supposed to dissolve into his system from hand to hand, contemplates the merits of tossing them all and getting high instead when his phone pings.

 

ELIAS

You’re helping Sana with a party on friday

Tell her i’m busy

I did she said “that’s cute, he’ll need to be here for around six”

Brilliant

I have to be there for 3

Ok friend

Set for fest?

Yes sir

We lost a tent  
someone's gonna have to buy one or sleep in a car

Wdym

Adam burnt a hole in one  
Yours

Fucks sake how?

Dunno he’s an idiot

Someone has to share a car?

Yea

I’ll drive  
Share with Mikael

sure?

Yea  
so sorted?

I think he said he’d share with Mutta. I did offer him you as a roommate lol

Nah  
My tent so I get dibs on a bunkmate  
:)

Fair  
Speak later  
Luv ya x

Luv ya too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're enjoying, please feel free to share your thoughts leave kudos if you liked, be kind :)


	3. writers note

Hey, I took a break from the skam fandom after a barrage of pretty upset Ccs and anons on tumblr. I understand completely that this ship may not be for you or the writing or the storyline, and I know Even being with other people seems (?) to be a triggering point for some of the people that sent me the worst messages, and maybe perhaps I can say just don't read it? In a polite a way as possible? The story isn't done yet and there is much to happen, so I'm sorry if I offended anyone with this but also I've decided to just push on ahead. Maybe its just because the fandom here is smaller so the negative seems louder but it was a bit of a shock to me...um..but thanks to everyone who left kudos and enjoyed it I got some lovely messages as well, and I saw a gif of Evens Putin video and really wanted to write again so hello :) Also about the one shots I'm sorry I let those slide too and I'll pick those back up, hopefully I should be back to updating within one to two weeks..back if there's any comments or thoughts etc, please leave them under here, and I'll be glad to read them! Xx p.s. I hope this doesn't read as an attack its just my feelings and a quick explanation. Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enojoyed it! Please feel free to share you thoughts and kudos if you liked it, be kind :)


End file.
